


One question

by justdreaming88



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: After Darcy's proposal Elizabeth has an important question.Inspired by "An ever-fixed mark" series by AMarguerite.





	One question

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Ever-Fixed Mark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523001) by [AMarguerite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMarguerite/pseuds/AMarguerite). 



In the time after accepting Mr Darcy's proposal Elizabeth and he continued to walk, having long since lost sight of Jane and Bingley.

"Mr Darcy, since we are now engaged I must ask one question before we proceed."

Mr Darcy nodded for her to continue. 

"Are we a match, sir?"

Elizabeth looked around to make sure they were out of earshot of anyone in the surrounding fields, there was no one, then stopped and stood facing Mr Darcy, right hand fidgeting with the bracelet on her left worst. 

"I certainly hope that we are, Elizabeth, and I could not bear to loose you again, but yes we must check."

Small actions preceded this important moment. They each removed their gloves, Elizabeth unclasped the bracelet from her wrist and Darcy undid his cuff. They simultaneously bared their wrists to one another, each studying the writing on the other's, then sighed and smiled with relief. Mr Darcy's wrist bore the name Elizabeth and hers Fitzwilliam.

"Dearest, it was the Elizabeth on my wrist which caused me to act in such a way that caused us both such pain, and the improvements I have made owing to your reproofs were made all the more important by the name I bare on my wrist. I love you and I am happy that we are a match."

He gently pulled her wrist up and kissed the Fitzwilliam traced upon her skin. She gave a small gasp of surprise at the feel of his lips on her bare skin and felt the love and intimacy of such an action. They smiled at each other, fools in love, then continued walking, discussing their past relationship and planning the days to come.


End file.
